


second chances won't leave us alone

by mazzledazzl3



Series: i'll be the man your dad hoped that i'd be [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: (attempted), Announcement, Breakfast in Bed, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, haha no spoilers here in the tags, title: pierce the veil - kissing in cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: all of joe's questions are answered when rami says he has a little surprise for him. gwilym may have been right after all.





	second chances won't leave us alone

A few weeks had passed since Gwilym and Ben watched Evelyn. Both Rami and Joe were glad they had their anniversary date night, alone together. Evelyn was still growing quickly. She even had more hair now. It was dark, just like Rami's. She was looking like Rami more and more each day.

Joe smiled down at Evelyn as she slept on his chest. He was laying in bed, on his phone. Rami slept peacefully beside him. He was scrolling through Instagram. He wasn't planning on posting anything. Fans seemed to love it when Joe posted anything about Rami or Evelyn or his entire, little family. He - and Rami - tried to keep Evelyn in the limelight as much as possible, though. Neither of them wanted her to be famous at her age.

“You're looking so much like Daddy, Evie,” Joe whispered to her as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake her or Rami, since they were both up late the night before. Evelyn had an ear infection, and Rami refused to sleep until she felt better. Joe tried his best to stay awake, too, but he had failed miserably. Rami was already exhausted as it was. For reasons, he wouldn't tell. Fortunately, both Rami and Evelyn continued to sleep soundly.

The way Evelyn's tiny fingers twitched made Joe's heart melt. “Such a beautiful little girl.” _My perfect, little girl._ He kissed the top of her head. He set his phone on the beside table. He then placed Evelyn between both himself and Rami, and rolled over onto his side. He looked at both of them with a smile brighter than the sun. _My two favorite people in the world._ He placed a light kiss on Rami's forehead.

_I wonder how he would feel about having more kids,_ Joe thought absentmindedly. He did want more kids, but he didn't want Rami to be in pain again, like last time. _His last pregnancy was so stressful at some points, I don't know if he wants to go through it again. I know I'd do it for him if I could._

Joe sighed; watching Rami struggle for nine months while carrying Evelyn was heartbreaking. He wanted to stop it, to make it better. It started with severe morning sickness and ended with a last minute c-section. Rami even got sick a few times in between. All Joe could do was sit and watch. He provided comfort when Rami felt like being touched or talked to. Joe knew if Rami got pregnant again, he'd make sure the experience was as stress free and relaxing as possible. Even more than the last. He'd be even more protective and "helpful", too.

Joe glanced over at the clock on his bedside table. It was nearing 9 AM. They didn't get to sleep until four that morning. _Maybe I should make them breakfast. In bed._ He smiled as if he had just solved an impossible equation. He knew Rami had been feeling nauseous lately. He assumed it was because he was skipping breakfast or nerves.

Joe slowly got out of bed. He carefully picked up Evelyn and cradled her in his arms. She was slowly opening her eyes. They were greyish-blue now, but Joe and Rami assumed they would turn to brown, just like Joe's. He carried Evelyn out of his and Rami's bedroom, and into her room. She was starting to wake up more. She noticed part of Joe's hair that had grown out, and she grabbed onto it. Joe flinched and bit his tongue. He then looked down at her.

"No, Evelyn, we don't pull hair," he said, pushing her tiny hand away. She looked at him with innocent eyes. I can't stay mad at her. Joe thought with a smile. He placed Evelyn on her changing table. She looked up at him with a grin.

"I see someone is feeling better," Joe said as he looked down at her. "Are you glad Daddy stayed up with you?" Evelyn kept the same smile on her face as she looked up at Joe. He quickly changed her diaper. He then dressed her in an outfit Rami's mother had bought her. It was a cream color onesie with a bear one it. There were even ears popping off of the chest. Evelyn reached up to pull on them as Joe tried to zip up her onesie.

"Move your hands, baby girl," Joe giggled. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "This isn't that hard." She giggled, too, and grinned up at him. She continued to pull on the ears. She even slipped one of her legs out. Joe sighed. _I can tell she's a Mazzello by her energy._ He pulled leg piece of the onesie back over Evelyn. She eventually gave in to his constant struggles. She stopped moving her limbs and laid on the table perfectly still. Joe breathed a sigh of relief. "There you are, beautiful! Perfect!" he couldn't stop smiling at her. If he didn't have other plans, he knew he would've done a mini photoshoot right then and there.

Joe scooped Evelyn up once again and carried her into the kitchen with him. His goal was to make a simple breakfast. He had a feeling he and Rami deserved it, considering they had been so occupied by Evelyn. They had gotten used to putting off their own needs.

“Papa! Papa!” Evelyn shouted as she was placed in her high chair. She had begun to learn a few words and communicate using short sentences, thanks to her parents and some additional help from Sami and Jasmine. However, she seemed to prefer to communicate using facial expressions and hand movements. Both Joe and Rami hoped it was something she would grow out of.

“Yes, baby?” Joe asked.

Evelyn just smiled at him. She never had any intention of asking for anything; she just repeated any word she knew. This made Joe return her smile with a raised eyebrow. _I'm such a good influence on her._

Joe knew feeding Evelyn was first. He grabbed the baby food out of the refrigerator, then sat down beside Evelyn at an angle. _I really wish this baby food looked more appetizing... How do babies eat this stuff?_ He didn't know if Evelyn would cooperate with him, as she seemed to be very playful this morning. He still offered her a spoonful. He felt relieved when she cooperated and ate almost immediately. She continued to cooperate until the jar was almost empty. Joe made sure she remained sitting up as he cleaned up.

_Next step, breakfast. And make sure Evelyn stays out of trouble._

A little over half an hour later, Joe made sure to carefully put everything he had cooked on a plate. _Eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, everything's there._ Then, he placed the plate on a tray. He had managed to avoid burning anything. He took Evelyn out of her high chair and set her on the ground. She had started toddling around on her own weeks prior. Both Rami and Joe were very proud of her, even if it was a sign that she was growing up.

“Evelyn, we have to be quiet when we go back to Daddy, okay?”

Evelyn nodded and clapped her hands. Joe put a finger over his lips, signaling for her to be quieter. She repeated the action, and he couldn't help but grin. _Rami was right; she's definitely my daughter._ “C'mon, silly.” He lead the way to his and Rami's shared bedroom. He was relieved to see Evelyn had listened to him and remained as quiet as possible.

When he entered the room, Rami was still sound asleep. Evelyn pushed past him and toddled toward the bed as fast as she could. “Evelyn-” Joe forced out, nervously biting his lip as she ran. She looked up at him and flashed a smile. _This kid is going to be the death of me._ He placed the tray on the bedside table, then sat on the edge of the bed, facing Rami. Evelyn reached up towards him. He carefully picked her up and placed her beside him. He noticed Rami's eyes twitch, signaling he was closer to waking up.

Joe ran his fingers through Rami's hair and gently kissed his forehead. “Rami,” he whispered. “Evelyn and I have a surprise for you.” Evelyn perked up at her name. She scooted over closer to Rami. She started to pull the blanket off of him, but Joe grabbed her wrist before she could continue. It didn't hurt her, of course, but she threw Joe a dirty look.

Rami slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Joe, then over at Evelyn. His stomach felt uneasy. The smell of food was only making him more aware of this. 

“Good morning!” Joe told Rami in a quiet voice. He can't stop smiling at him. _I forgot how adorable his looks when he first wakes up._

“Good morning,” Rami replied. “What time is it?”

“About 10:30,” Joe answered after he glanced over at the clock. Evelyn pushed past him, trying to get closer to Rami. Rami looked at Joe in shock. Even if he was up late the night before, he didn't mean to sleep that long. Before he could say anything about it, Evelyn began giggling loudly as she flopped down next to Rami.

“Daddy!” She said with a smile. She cuddled as close as she could to him. 

Rami bit back a groan; being jostled was not good for his already uneasy stomach. “What kind of trouble did you and Papa get into this morning, hmm?” He asked. Evelyn looked at him with her innocent, warm grey eyes. She couldn't actually make her really mad if she tried. She wasn't even two, and she already had them wrapped around her finger.

“Well, if you couldn't tell by the smell, we did make you breakfast,” Joe replied with a smile. Hopefully the nausea won't make an appearance this morning.

Rami forced a smile. “You shouldn't have, you spoil me so much already.” He tried to make it sound playful, but the more he thought about it, the more he really meant it. He couldn't believe he had gone this long without getting sick.

“You had a rough night last night. It was the least I could do,” Joe said.

Rami regretted being so bad at rejection in that moment. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself together if the smell of food got any stronger. He felt himself getting warmer, which was not a good sign. It would be even worse if he broke out in a cold sweat. _Focus on your breathing and remember to sit up, you'll be fine. You're not hurting your husband's feelings._

Joe glanced back at the tray of food he had set on the bedside table earlier. Hopefully it hasn't gotten cold yet. He turned around and picked it up.

Rami felt burning at the back of his throat as the scent got stronger. Before it could get too close, he pushed it away. He didn't look at Joe's eyes. He didn't want to see if he had hurt him or not. “I can't do this this morning.” He felt himself sweating and his stomach was churning. He knew he wasn't looking good. He continued to look at Evelyn, trying to distract himself. She was looking at Rami with wonder in her eyes.

Joe noticed Rami getting paler. He set the food aside. He then felt Rami's forehead. His skin was clammy. “Are you okay?” He asked. _Dammit. Why can't he have just one good morning? Just one?_

Rami laid back down and sighed. “It's the same thing it was yesterday...” _I wish he could know the actual cause of it now, so he wouldn't be worrying himself._

Joe laid down next to Rami. He made sure to leave enough room for Evelyn to remain comfortable. She was half asleep in between them. He reached over and placed his hand on Rami's stomach. He began to gently rub the smooth skin in a circular motion. It always seemed to help Rami with nausea somehow. Neither understood how an outside motion could help, but it was something they could turn to.

“I'm sorry you don't feel good,” Joe said. He gently kissed Rami's cheek.

“Don't worry about it,” Rami replied. “I'm sorry your hard work was for nothing.” He looked at Evelyn, avoiding Joe's eyes. He felt guilty about hurting Joe. He had to find something to distract him. He looked at Evelyn; she had grown a lot. Just months prior, she was small enough to lay on Rami's chest, and she couldn't take a step without falling. Now she could only lay next to Rami and Joe, and she was starting to walk in her own more and more each day.

“Don't worry about it, Sweetheart,” Joe said. “Just focus on getting better, okay?” He looked down at Evelyn and smiled. She was fast asleep again. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Almost ten minutes later, Rami had dozed off once again. Joe knew it was best for him. He slowly got out of bed, so he wouldn't wake anyone up, and grabbed the food from earlier. He took it back to the kitchen. The food would be stored in plastic containers, then put in the refrigerator, so it wouldn't go to waste. Both Rami and Joe hated feeling wasteful. Joe then washed the dirty dishes and dried them before putting them away. He made sure the kitchen was clean. He then headed back to his and Rami's bedroom to check on Rami and Evelyn.

He peeked in to see the two still sleeping soundly. Evelyn was clinging onto Rami. Joe pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a picture, knowing it would be his new wallpaper. This one would stay private. Just like most pictures that featured Evelyn. Joe and Rami had agreed to keep her out of the public eye until she was old enough to decide if she wanted the attention or not. Joe secretly hoped Evelyn would never want attention from the public. She would always be his baby girl. He always wanted her to be safe.

“What's this?” Joe asked as Rami dropped a small box, that was wrapped elegantly in red, in his lap. Rami was holding Evelyn in a way that wouldn't let Joe see her shirt. It was white with pink writing on it. Joe knew it wasn't his birthday, so what was the box for?

“Just open it,” Rami said with a smile as he sat down beside Joe. He bit his tongue to avoid spoiling the surprise; it was hard to stay calm. He knew Joe would love the surprise, even if it wasn't 100% planned. He had struggled to keep it a secret for two weeks now. Evelyn reached up towards his hair, which had grown out a bit and become curly again. He gently bounced her in his arms in attempt to change her mind.

Joe pouted playfully, then began to open the box. He ripped the paper off carelessly, without thought. He got to the olive-colored box and ripped the thin pieces of tape off that were holding the lid in place. Evelyn giggled when he threw the lid behind himself absentmindedly. He dug through the white tissue paper and retrieved:

A pregnancy test.

His eyes grew wide with shock as he gasped. The test had a tiny plus sign on it. Joe smiled; tears quickly came to his eyes as he looked over at Rami. Rami finally let him see Evelyn's shirt. The pink writing said, "Big Sister on Duty" , in a cartoon style font. Rami couldn't stop smiling at Joe as every emotion seemed to hit the ginger at once.

“Y-You're pregnant? Again?” Joe asked, genuinely shocked, but happiness was still clear in his voice. _Gwilym was right? Oh my God! Evelyn's going to be a best big sister! The best big sister!_ Rami nodded with pride and set Evelyn down. She stood up and toddled just a few feet away from the couch, towards a toy that hadn't been put away. 

Joe pulled Rami into a tight hug. “This- This is fantastic. Evelyn's going to be a big sister, you're going to be so beautiful, just like last time, things will be easier this time, oh my God- We're having another baby!” Joe was on Cloud Nine. He was already making a mental list of everyone he and Rami would tell.

Rami couldn't stop looking at Joe's excited expression. He just knew Joe would be thrilled. He also knew he could have complications, like with Evelyn. He tried not to think about it. Children brought both him and Joe so much joy. If that meant he would have to feel sick for a few months, so be it. If it wouldn't kill him, he'd do it. He had already done it once. The second time should be easier.

“I love you,” Joe said before he pecked Rami's lips. He then picked Evelyn up and looked at her shirt. He chuckled at the playful design on it. He kissed her little forehead, and she giggled. “You're going to be a big sister, Evie!”

“Papa!” She replied with a wide smile. She didn't know what her dad was saying, but she had a feeling it was good. He hadn't stopped smiling or chattering once the entire time.

“So, did you like the surprise?” Rami asked with a shy smile, even though he knew the answer.

Joe nodded and pulled him closer. “I loved it.” He placed a soft kiss on Rami's forehead. He also loved the overwhelming feeling of his love for Rami and Evelyn. “I love you, too, Sweetheart.”

“And I love you, Joey.”

Joe and Rami then began discussing the date of the first ultrasound appointment. Neither of them had any filming to do for awhile, so it could be at any time. Then, they discussed how and when they would announce baby number two. They had Evelyn to help them. The list of possibilities was endless. They hoped the news wouldn't spread from them before they could hear the heartbeat, or at least find out how many they were having. 

Joe and Rami watched Evelyn play with her toys in the floor. Rami smiled at her, then glanced down at his stomach. Now that he had told Joe, the fact that they were having another baby felt real. Their little family was growing. Rami hoped that after this baby, they could look into adopting a dog, or maybe a small bird, or goldfish or two.

“Are you ready for round two?” Joe asked him.

Rami pondered on it for a moment. “Yeah,” he replied. “I think I am.”


End file.
